


because i love you

by eikazu (beer)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 13:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beer/pseuds/eikazu
Summary: a series of one shots centered around different haikyuu!! ships (discontinued).





	1. kiyoyachi

**Author's Note:**

> i'm in the process of reuploading my old works but please enjoy!  
> these one shots are discontinued.

Kiyoko Shimizu thought she was the luckiest person on Earth.

She loved and in return ,as well was loved.

Yachi Hitoka was her name. Kiyoko loved the sound of the name on her tongue. Her name was always on the tip of her tongue.

Yachi Hitoka lit up her world, everything was more intense and so much more brighter.

Yachi Hitoka could destroy Shimizu and she would still forgive her.

“Kiyoko?’ said Yachi.

“Yes Yachi?” replied Kiyoko.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Kiyoko leaned in. Yachi smelt of everything Kiyoko had imagined her to be. she smelt of cinnamon and strawberries.

They kissed sweetly. Lips against lips. Tongues entwined they fought for dominance. Kiyoko could taste everything of Yachi. Yachi tasted of chocolate and everything that was sweet.

They parted for air and gazed at each other lovingly.

You’re mine. I’m yours. But no words needed to be said.

Yachi smiled at Kiyoko.

Kiyoko fondly gazed at Yachi.

Yachi loved everything about Shimizu. Her beauty was so ethereal. She could feel herself being swallowed up in her gaze.

“Shall we go?” said Kiyoko.

“Sure.” said Yachi.


	2. kiyoyachi

Yachi Hitoka and Shimizu Kiyoko sat on a red couch watching Ring on their plasma TV.

They were cuddled up in blankets together as the movie played on.

Yachi was terrified even before the movie had begun. She was a total nervous wreck, trembling from head to toe and jumping at the littlest of noises that she heard. Kiyoko on the other hand was silent and stoic but was I’m-more-scared-than-I-really-look.

They were near the end of the movie where Ryuji was at home and The TV suddenly switched on by itself showing a picture of a well. Yachi and Kiyoko were so engrossed into the movie, that when Sadako came crawling out of the well altogether both Kiyoko and Yachi screamed accidentally smacking into each other.

“Sorry Yachi chan are you alright?” asked Kiyoko.

“I think so.” Said Yachi.

“Oh shit your nose is bleeding!” exclaimed Kiyoko.

Yachi’s nose was indeed bleeding as during the jump scare Kiyoko had bumped her head hard near Yachi’s face.

“Tissues, where are the tissues.” Said Kiyoko. She got up and left the couch in search of the tissue box as the Ring played on.

“Here.” Said Kiyoko, who had finally found the box of tissues and handed the box to Yachi.

“Thanks Kiyoko chan.” Said Yachi stemming the flow of blood by inserting the tissues into her nose.

They resumed watching Ring from where they had left off for the movie.  
Ryuji was now dialling Reiko in his last moments to warn her of the videotapes curse. He then died ending the last phone call. Soon they had then finished watching all of Ring.  
Yachi’s nose by then had stopped bleeding to the pleasure of a relived Kiyoko.

“That was a g-good movie.” Trembling and hiding behind a cushion as the credits rolled past on their TV screen.

“Yeah.” said Kiyoko, who thought the movie was lacklustre but just as scared as Yachi. Popcorn had spilled all over the carpet for their horror movie night as Kiyoko had accidentally bumped into the bowl during another one of the Ring’s jump scares.

“I’ll clean this mess up.” said Kiyoko looking at the scattered popcorn all over her carpet.  
“I’ll help you.” said Yachi cheerily.

Kiyoko got a vacuum cleaning up the mess, while Yachi tided up the living room and turned off the Ring-by putting away the DVD into the DVD case.

“Let’s have another movie night! Tonight was nice.” said Yachi.

“Sure, I enjoyed the night immensely.” said Kiyoko.

“Ooh let’s watch Everest next tomorrow!” excitedly said Yachi.

“Alright it sounds good.” replied Kiyoko, who had finished vacuuming up the popcorn.

Yachi looked so excited, she practically had stars in her eyes.

Kiyoko smiled at Yachi.

Soon it was the next day, then it became the night. Kiyoko and Yachi were prepared for their second movie night. They were seated on the couch watching Everest, yet again cuddling close together in blankets.  
As the climbers died and slowly dwindled in their numbers climbing Mount Everest.  
Yachi Hitoka never knew such pain until this movie, her heart was broken. Being in pain was an understatement she was shocked.  
ROB. OH ROB. Her heart was bleeding from the inside. She sobbed grabbing another tissue from the box. Kiyoko was also teary grabbing tissues and sniffling quietly as Rob stayed on Mount Everest in the freezing cold.  
Soon the credits rolled by and they were both mournful and had wept so much their tears had now dried and they both resigned of Rob’s fate on Mount Everest.

“That was such a sad movie Kyoko chan.” said Yachi.

“I agree Yachi chan.” said Kiyoko.

“Let’s watch something happier next time?”

“Agreed.”

Kiyoko took out the disc and turned off the DVD player and TV, putting the disc into the case.

“How about we watch Big Hero 6 next?” said Kiyoko.

“Alright!” replied Yachi.

These obligatory movie nights were special to Yachi. She could spend more time with Kiyoko senpai, which she enjoyed just being around her company. The same for Kiyoko. These two unware girls and their crushes was unspoken about during these movie nights.  
Until they had decided to watch The Martian.

Kiyoko suddenly confessed “Yachi chan I have always liked you” as the credits rolled by on the screen. Yachi on the other hand however was shocked. Her senpai liked her! She was ecstatic.

“I-I like you Kiyoko.” said Yachi.

“Can I kiss you?” asked Kiyoko.

“You can.” said Yachi.

Kiyoko came close till their noses bumped and Yachi could feel Kiyoko’s breath on her face.  
Her lips pressed against Yachi’s. Kiyoko’s lips were soft and delicate pressed against Yachi’s. They kissed sweetly and awkwardly, noses bumping into each other.  
Soon they parted for air after the short brief kiss.  
Yachi was blushing and her whole face was red. Kiyoko’s cheeks were dusted with pink.

“I really like you Yachi chan.” affirmed Kiyoko.

“Me too.” said Yachi, who was still beet red.

They both smiled at each other at the same time and laughed out loud. Kiyoko had enjoyed kissing Yachi. She knew she was her dream girl.  
Yachi nevertheless knew one thing more kisses would come.


	3. kiyoyachi

Yachi was rushing for university and ran out of her apartment while putting on her jacket. Suddenly she walked past Kiyoko Shimizu, her neighbour whole lived in room 302. Yachi causally nodded to Kiyoko. Kiyoko nodded in return. They had been exchanging casual nods for months now in the hallway of the apartment complex.

Yachi quickly ran to the elevator pressing the down bottom. Come on the elevator was so slow. Damn it. She was nervous and had never been late to any of her classes. 

Ding. The elevator had finally arrived.

Yachi got in and the elevator went down till she was at the ground level floor.

She ran out towards the train station and ran to the train that had been waiting at the platform.

The doors closed beeping just as she had got in.

Phew. Made it. That was a close one.

Soon she arrived at the stop for University of Tokyo and got off.

Thank god. What a relief. She had misread the time and wasn't late after all. Things like this made her an anxious mess.

Soon after university was finished and Yachi was exhausted from her engineering lecture.

Time to go home. The trip home was uneventful surrounded by noisy people on the train.

Yachi got off the train and walked back to the apartment complex. Yachi thought of taking a nice hot bath. She couldn't wait after her exhausting day. 

Soon she had arrived at the apartment complex. Yachi got into the elevator and arrived at level 3.

Yachi unlocked the door and went inside locking the door again as she went. She took off her shoes and dumped her bag on the couch.

Time to take a nice hot bubble bath.

Yachi went into the bathroom and was just about to turn on the hot water tap before she screamed. There was a fucking huge spider in the bath tub crawling near the plug. It was black, hairy and gigantic. Yachi shivered. She hated all sorts of bugs and this one was no exception.

There. Was. A. Huge. Fucking. Spider. Fuck.

Yachi needed help she wouldn't be able to tackle this bug problem on her own.

What could she do? Who could possibly help?

An idea had formed in her mind. Kiyoko Shimizu seemed friendly enough and would likely help her out with her bug problem.  
That was it. Yachi was going to ask Kiyoko for her help. She made sure the spider was still in the same spot before leaving the bathroom.  
She wore her jacket and unlocked the door. She walked left to room 302, where Kiyoko Shimizu resided and knocked the door.  
Kiyoko opened the door soon after.

“Hello.”

“Hi! I’m Yachi Hitoka and I was wondering if you could help me out with a teensy problem? There’s a spider in my bathtub and I'm afraid of bugs.” said Yachi quickly. 

“Sure. Hang on. I’ll be right back.” Said Kiyoko. Kiyoko closed the door. Yachi stood there waiting nervously. Kiyoko came out wearing a jacket and they both went next door.  
Yachi unlocked her apartment door and they both removed their shoes at the entrance.

“Let’s get rid of that spider.” said Kiyoko.

“Okay.” replied Yachi.

They both walked into the bathroom. The spider could be seen in the bath tub. It hadn't moved an inch from when Yachi had last seen the bug.

“I need a cup and a paper.” said Kiyoko.

“Alright.” replied Yachi.

She got the items Kiyoko requested for and gave them to her.  
Soon Kiyoko put the cup on top of the spider and the paper underneath before letting it outside.  
She has nerves of steel thought Yachi, who watched on nervously. Yachi was in love with this lady. She was her hero for saving her from this gross bug. What a relief. I hope her fangirl’s don’t kill me because I'm alone with her.

“There it’s been taken care of.” said Kiyoko.

“Thank you so much for your help.” Said Yachi relieved.

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” asked Yachi.

“Sure!” said Kiyoko.

“I’ll order some takeaway. Would pizza be good?” said Yachi.

“It’s good.” said Kiyoko

Soon the pizza had arrived and they both ate and talked.

“I like you.” confessed Yachi spilling from her lips.

“I-I’m sorry.”

She became very flustered and panicked.

“I like you too.” said Kiyoko blushing.

Wait. What. Her feelings had been returned?

There was an awkward silence between the two until Kiyoko spoke.

“I do really like you Yachi-chan.”

“O-Okay.” said Yachi blushing a deep crimson red.

What a cutie thought Kiyoko.

Kiyoko’s lips met Yachi’s and soon they kissing deeply, their tongues were trying to dominate each other.

Kiyoko smells really nice up close thought Yachi, while kissing Kiyoko. Soon after they parted gasping for air.

“T-That was my first kiss.” said Yachi.

She was so even cuter than she had expected thought Kiyoko.

“I’m glad to be your first kiss.” replied Kiyoko.

Yachi smiled before they both resumed kissing again.

She could live with this thought Yachi.

And on they kissed.


	4. kagehina

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!”

Kageyama almost spilled hot tea on himself as he was handling the kettle to pour tea. What the fuck. He finished pouring the hot tea and went next door to see what the fuss was about.  
Shouyou Hinata, his neighbour was standing on a chair holding a broom swatting at a cricket. The cricket lay in the spot. Hinata’s aim was off missing the cricket as he tried to swat at the lonesome bug.

“Kageyama am I glad to see you! Quick kill it.” said a relived Hinata sitting on the chair holding the broom.

“Idiot and besides that cricket did nothing wrong.” replied Kageyama standing in the doorway.

“THE CRICKET IS A STAIN ON HUMANITY.” Yelled Hinata still furiously swatting at the cricket. The cricket suddenly jumped and Hinata let out another scream.

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH KAGEYAMA HELP!”

“Fine…” Kageyama rolled his eyes. He took a plastic cup and a blank piece of paper from Hinata’s counter. He carefully managed to slide the paper under the cricket and put the cup on top quickly before the cricket could escape. Hinata was still frozen on the same spot on his chair. So Kageyama went outside with the cup and paper. He slid out the paper allowing the cricket to escape. The cricket jumped away.

“There finished moron. It’s safe now.”

“Phew thanks Kageyama! I thought I would be a goner for good.” said Hinata jumped down from the chair he was on still holding the broom.

“Idiot and you’re welcome.” said Kageyama.

“So Kageyama would you like some takeaway?” asked Hinata blushing.

“S-Sure.”

They both smiled at each other shyly.

“Well…”

“Um…”

“I’ll go order it” said Hinata walking past Kageyama. “Make yourself at home!” he said cheerily. Kageyama sat down on the couch in the living room.

“Is Chinese fine?” yelled Hinata.

“Sure!” replied Kageyama.

Their oriental noodles soon arrived and they sat there devouring their Chinese meals.

“K-Kageyama?”

“Hmm?”

“I like you.” Said Hinata shyly. A blush had covered his cheeks.

Kageyama had stopped mid-noodle to his mouth and paused. He couldn’t believe Hinata had confessed to him of all people.

“Kageyama?” asked Hinata.

“I like you too.” Said Kageyama quietly looking into Hinata’s eyes.

“Oh!”

“…”

Suddenly Kageyama leaned in his forehead resting against Hinata’s.

“Woah Kageyama?”

“Just let me rest like this.”

They stayed there for quite some time but it felt like ages. Their noses bumped and Kageyama felt like he was drowning in the depths of Hinata’s eyes.

“I love you Kageyama.”

“I love you too Hinata.”

He could stay with Hinata like this forever thought Kageyama. Hinata was so happy that Kageyama had accepted his confession. The moment was soon broken as they had rested their forehead for some time. Hinata smiled at Kageyama. His smile lit up the universe causing supernovas.  
Kageyama than knew he had chosen the right person to be with.  
His smiled back.


	5. kagehina

Kageyama could see his orange hair out of the corner of his eye.  
Kageyama huffed. What a moron he thought.  
Hinata was clearly hiding behind a telephone and to make things even more obvious he was wearing sunglasses.  
Hinata was slowly trailing Kageyama by hiding behind objects as he walked behind him.

Why he thought this was a good idea was beyond him. Kageyama sighed.

“You can come out you know?”

“HI-YAH!” said Hinata posing in a Kung-Fu pose as he jumped out from behind a bush. Kageyama rolled his eyes.

“What’s wrong Kageyama?” said Hinata.

“Nothing.” Sighed Kageyama.

“Come on let’s walk together.” replied Kageyama.

Hinata’s jaw dropped. Kageyama was being so nice to him. His eyes were practically sparkling.

“Okay!” smiled Hinata.

“Why were you following me Hinata?" asked Kageyama.

“I wanted to make sure you were alright!” said Hinata.

“What by following me?” frowned Kageyama.  
Hinata looked embarrassed.

“I was making sure no one was following you!”

“Right…”

They had soon arrived at Kageyama’s house.

“Do you want to come in?” invited Kageyama.

“Sure!” happily said Hinata.

Hinata took his shoes off at the entrance of Kageyama’s house.

“Wow you have a nice house!” commented Hinata.

“Thanks.” Said Kageyama.

“Make yourself at home. Do you want something to drink?” asked Kageyama.

“Water is fine.” Said Hinata, while he sat down on chair in the dining room.

“Here.” Kageyama said passing the glass of water.

“Thanks.”

Hinata gulped down the water.

“Aaaaah that was refereshing! What’s wrong Kageyama?”

Suddenly the distance between Hinata and Kageyama was very small until they were face to face.  
Up close Hinata could see Kageyama’s freckles to the curve of his collarbones.  
Then suddenly Kageyama’s chapped lips were on Hinata’s and they were kissing. The kiss was sweet and short.  
Hinata felt like he was dreaming. This couldn’t be real. This couldn’t be happening to him. He felt like he was drifting through a dream.  
Everything was so much brighter and Hinata felt like his senses had been heightened.  
Then Kageyama parted his lips from Hinata.

“…Was that okay?”

“That was amazing.” Said Hinata dreamily.

Kageyama smiled before he was kissing Hinata again this time but intensely. Hinata was enjoying the kissing Kageyama. The feel of Kageyama’s lips against his felt weird at first.  
I could get used to this thought Hinata.  
Then suddenly Kageyama’s tongue could be felt. Kageyama plundered Hinata’s mouth. They needed to be closer. Much closer. Hinata pulled in Kageyama and put his hands in Kageyama’s hair.  
They kissed deeply.

"I love you." said Kageyama suddenly breaking the kiss.  
They were both breathless as they pulled apart.  
Hinata’s smile could light up a thousand galaxies and that smile was for Kageyama only.  
Kageyama smiled back at Hinata.  
Hinata knew that he loved Kageyama more than anything in that moment.

“Do you want to stay the night?” asked Kageyama his eyes lit up.

“Of course.” Said Hinata

“Okay wait here while I set everything up”

“Alright.”

I love you too Hinata said softly under his breath as Kageyama disappeared.


	6. iwaoi

What a shitty week.  
Everything had turned out disastrous. Iwaizumi cringed at the thought of it. He hated everything. 

Fuck. Why everything gone so wrong? First off he had been late to his class because his alarm hadn’t rung and he had overslept on the first day. Next he had lost his wallet on public transport and man was that hellish trying to find his lost wallet. After that he had dealt with the worst customers unimaginable at his retail workplace. That was a blast. Then he was locked out his apartment on Thursday until he got the landlord’s help. That wasn’t the end of the tragic week. 

On Friday he suffered from a severe allergic reaction to cats that were right outside his home. He had to go to the hospital. That was downright distressing. That wasn’t even the end of hell. Afterwards on Saturday his application for a scholarship had been rejected for his university. To sum everything he felt like utter complete shit.

Iwaizumi needed his comfort food of Aiko waffles and he needed waffles now. . In fact he would go shopping at the half price sale at Minamoto’s. Iwaizumi sighed if only this damned boring sports science lecture would end faster.  
He jiggled his leg up and down as he sat in his seat. The lecturer was old and had seen better years even worse he droned on in a monotone voice. Background chatter was drowning out the noise of the old professor. Iwaizumi could feel himself feeling drowsy. 

If. Only. This. Damn. Lecture. Could. End. 

Iwaizumi sighed in his seat as he played with his pencil in his fingers. The lecturer droned on. A girl could be seen playing on her phone. A boy had fallen asleep in the lecture. Finally the lecturer stopped droning and came to stop and dismissed the students. 

Many relieved students were seen exiting the lecture hall. Iwaizumi relieved packed his things as he left the lecture hall. He left through the double doors and turned left walking for some distance before he left the huge of the gates of the University of Tokyo. Iwaizumi walked for quite some time before he arrived at Minamoto’s. Iwaizumi just hoped he wasn’t late that everything was sold out. 

Ah. There was the last Aiko waffle packet.  
As Iwaizumi was reaching out to get the packet another hand snatched the Aiko waffle packet. Iwaizumi could feel rage boiling.  
Really.  
Bullshit. Just his luck. 

Iwaizumi’s temple was throbbing. He wanted to punch something or especially someone. He would fight till death for the last Aiko waffle.

“Oikawa.” He snarled

“Hmmm?” said Oikawa.

Oikawa was a well-known playboy breaking girl’s hearts every week on the University of Tokyo campus. He was also known to have a “disgusting personality” well-known amongst players and students alike. Oikawa’s immaturity combined with a smug attitude made him scorned amongst his peers. However his devilish good looks made him popular amongst his peers.

“That. Aiko. Waffle.” gritted Iwaizumi.

“Oh this I was hoping to buy something for my nephew.’ said Oikawa breezily.

“No. I can’t allow this”

“Um…wha-?”

Iwaizumi pounced on Oikawa but he only reached air as Oikawa held the waffles high over his head.

“Uh uh.” Replied Oikawa waving his index finger around.

Iwaizumi practically growled deeply. He was fixated on the Aiko waffle, which was just out of his reach.

“I’ll give you the waffle only if you date me in return. I promise!”

WHAT THE HELL WAS THIS BASTARD THINKING? WHAT THE FUCK? Iwaizumi knew Oikawa had a preference for women but now he wasn’t so sure. Maybe he was pansexual or bi. 

Who knew?

“Okay.” Iwaizumi agreed. Oikawa smiled brightly and held out the Aiko waffle. Iwaizumi snatched the waffle out of his hand.

“Rude.”

“Hmph.”

“By the way I’m not dating you waffle or not.” said Iwaizumi, who was not won over by Oikawa’s sheer idiocy.

“Meanie but I promised!” groaned Oikawa.  
He then suddenly had puppy dog eyes full blast aimed right at Iwaizumi.

No. 

Iwaizumi was known to be stubborn and he would resist the pull of those eyes. He was not going to give in.

He groaned.

“Fine bastard.”

“Yay!” cheered Oikawa.

“Give me your number~”

“Alright.” huffed Iwaizumi.

They exchanged numbers as they swapped phones and keyed in their numbers.

“Well I gotta go. I’ll be seeing you soon Iwa-chan.” said Oikawa.

“Just go already you ass.”

“Bye.”

“Bye.”

Iwaizumi went to the counter while Oikawa exited the store.  
He didn’t expect to get so much more than just waffles in this encounter.  
He mused that the date was a good idea.  
Well he was happy he got Aiko waffles and that was that.  
He was sort of glad for Oikawa and his kindness.  
This wasn't a bad ending to a shitty week and he did get a date from Oikawa.

**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm usually active on [twitter](https://twitter.com/anesagi)!


End file.
